


【VH】You can (not) change 13

by GDgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDgood/pseuds/GDgood
Summary: You can (not) change 13一切都是屬於JK羅琳，過去不曾、未來也不會以此營利，僅滿足對人物的幻想。





	【VH】You can (not) change 13

 

 

 

 

世界像顆塵埃 ，你隨手拍一拍，

我的夢、我的心，都震醒來。

 

 

 

 

Scrimgeour感覺全身都輕飄飄的，像是置身於雲端的愜意，這久違的放鬆讓他覺得無比幸福，讓他想繼續飄盪下去，可是腦子裡一片空白的他忽然記起自己才剛結束與魔法部各單位司長的會議，等一會兒還要繼續簽屬公文，怎麼現在他卻像在夢裡浮沉。

 

他記得自己要走回魔法部長辦公室前，去了一趟廁所，當他在洗手的時候，聽到有其他部員進門的聲音，可是卻久久沒有看到人影，機警的他默默地握住口袋裡的魔杖，不動聲色地抬起頭望向鏡子，他忽然感到一陣冰冷，身上的每根寒毛因未知的危機而豎立了，身為Auror的直覺告訴他這個空間有一個隱藏氣息的人，他準備好要攻擊敵人的時候，鏡子裡出現了一雙眼睛。

 

 

**一雙紅色的眼睛。**

 

 

然後呢？

他就甚麼都不記得了。

 

他有時候會忽然醒來，就像現在這樣，但更多的是陶醉於愉快的愜意裡。

 

但是說實在的，甚麼都不記得也沒有關係，因為總是有一個男人的聲音會告訴他接著要做甚麼，而他只要依照那些指令行事就可以了，可是在幸福之中他覺得自己一定聽過那熟悉的聲音，但同樣的，他也都記不清了。

 

 

改變容貌成魔法部間諜的小巴蒂還有其他部員，跟著被施了咒的Scrimgeour走往魔法部大廳，今天是新部長就任的第一場演講，各國的政商名流或是權威性的人士都受邀到場，對新政府有所期待的普通巫師們將會場擠得水洩不通，當然也有不少人是為了看Dark Lord一眼。

 

小巴蒂轉頭看向貴賓席第一排，Dark Lord左邊坐了Dumbledore，笑容滿面的老人不斷地與主人搭話，但這明顯是單向的交流，因為主人的臉色相當陰沉不悅，不過很快的，熱情又不在意臭臉的老校長又不知道說了甚麼，成功地吸引主人的目光，頗有興趣與他交談，而青年的直覺表示：最近能讓Lord感到興趣的就只有Harry了。

 

他默默收回視線，看往他們新任的魔法部部長，對方茶褐色的頭髮和濃密的眉毛裡夾雜著縷縷灰色，儘管有條腿有點瘸，但走向演講台的步伐卻有一種大步流星的瀟灑，不管是誰都會認為是個果斷有魄力的領導者，如果不是他親眼目睹Lord施咒的瞬間就掌控了Scrimgeour的心智，他根本看不出來對方中了Imperio（蠻橫咒、奪魂咒）。

 

青年觀察著Scrimgeour散發著活像一頭老獅子的威嚴，金絲邊眼鏡後面是一雙銳利的黃眼睛，他不得不敬佩Lord黑魔法的專精程度已經到達顛峰，才能夠讓本該顯現得渾渾噩噩的人，變得與本人一樣的雷厲風行。

 

Scrimgeour激昂地演說著，報社記者的閃光燈閃個不停，他一字一句地傳達著腦袋裡那個男人告訴他的每句話：「……艱難的時刻到了，這用不著隱瞞。我們的世界正面臨著前所未有的動盪，有各種勢力與思想在蓬勃發展，讓整個英國魔法界感到困惑不安，不過我想對公民們說：我們是你們的公僕，將一如既往捍衛你們的自由，與一切想剝奪你們自由的勢力鬥爭！你們的魔法部依然——很強大！」

 

小巴蒂微笑著，帶著難以掩飾的興奮，在魔法部部員的外貌下，彷彿是一個熱血的年輕官員，崇拜著這位充滿魄力的部長。當然他確實有些佩服Scrimgeour，因為對方是個強硬的男人、一流的巫師，他的堅強意志不斷抵抗Dark Lord的Imperio，雖然目前看不到任何清醒的跡象，但施咒次數過多的話，對方就會產生抗性，從而削弱咒語的威力。

 

不過，青年並不擔心這個問題，他知道他們的魔法部長是不會清醒的，因為Dark Lord會用輾壓般的強大力量一次又一次的操控Scrimgeour的意志，直到對方靈魂崩潰，失去利用價值的一刻。

 

而到那一刻的時候，Dark Lord早已是立於世界頂端的王者了。

 

 

 

 

 

今天弗立維教授要驗收每個人無聲Aquamenti（水水噴咒、造水咒）的練習成果，在其他學生還憋著氣、紅著臉瞪著水杯的時候，Harry熟練地揮舞魔杖，不斷地將玻璃杯填滿水又消除，又填滿，而一旁的Hermione差一點就能讓水完美地貼合邊緣，Ron也能夠不說出字母地使用咒語，雖然水量還無法控制，矮個子教授看到他們的表現露出讚揚的微笑，為Gryffindor加了分數。

 

黑髮少年鬆了一口氣想：幸好他開口問了Voldemort施咒技巧，而且回學校後立刻告訴摯友們，否則他們三人不會有這麼好的表現。

 

等教授繞開他們，去指導其他同學，三人立刻開心地交頭接耳剛剛的表現，但是他們很快就結束對話，趁著空檔拿出變形學的教科書偷偷預習。正如Hermione所預言的，六年級沒有課的那些時間，根本不像Ron期待的那樣可以盡情享受自由的時間，而是必須用來努力完成老師安排的大量家庭作業。

 

現在幾乎都要求他們使用無聲咒了，不僅黑魔法防禦術課，而且魔咒課和變形課也是這樣要求。Harry在公共休息室或者在吃飯的時候，經常看見他的同班同學臉憋得通紅，暗暗跟自己較著勁兒，像是服用了過量的便秘仁。但他知道，他們實際上是在苦苦練習不把咒語念出聲來而讓魔法生效的本領。

 

此外，課程本身也比以前困難很多，像是McGonagall教授所教的變形理論，連Hermione也不得不請教授把講的內容重複一兩遍才能明白，更別提Harry幾乎對內容有一半感到迷惑，現在的他們就像五年級那時每天都要應付考試似的拚命用功，少年忍不住想，要是自己有Voldemort一半聰明該有多好。

 

Harry翻開了魔咒書，綠眼睛認真地盯著上面的字母，看起來一副奮發向上的好學生，但從剛剛想起男人的瞬間，他的腦袋全都被Voldemort佔據了，一幕幕都是對方的臉，迫使他回想到他要回學校前，那個甜蜜蜜的分別：

 

 

_「你這禮拜會回來嗎？」Voldemort_ _溫柔捧_ _著他的_ _臉_ _。_

 

_「嗯……這個……」他看到對方憂傷的眼睛覺得心都糾結了，內心的自己大喊著：快告訴他，你會回來！_ _你願意陪在他身邊！_ _但是少年_ _最後_ _還是沒有心軟_ _，狠心地_ _拒絕了，用臉輕輕地磨蹭男人的_ _手掌_ _，「這周末是Gryffindor球隊的練習時間。」_

 

_「那下禮拜呢？」Voldemort用指腹輕撫著他的臉頰。_

 

_「應該可以的。」他_ _點頭_ _。_

 

_「那下下禮拜呢？」男人皺著眉頭又問。_

 

_「唔，我還不確定啊……」他猶豫一會兒。_

 

_「噢……男孩，我想要每個禮拜都能見到你，更想每天都能見到你。」Voldemort低下頭讓兩人的額頭相貼著，他幾乎能看到那雙深情的紅眸裡的自己。_

 

_他不知道該說甚麼，_

 

_面對這樣浪漫的情話他還能說甚麼呢？_

 

_於是他環上對方的肩膀，緩緩地抬起頭，以吻封緘。_

 

 

Harry一想起那個吻就感覺渾身發熱，急忙摀住漸漸發紅的臉，這個回憶忍不住想到昨晚的夢，他在夢中與Voldemort親吻相擁，男人如現實一樣的霸道，會不斷地啃咬他的脖子、搓揉他的屁股，而倆人的下身相互緊貼著，對方甚至握住倆人的性器一起套弄著。

 

當他從激情的夢中醒來時，發現自己緊緊地抱著套上Voldemort使用過的枕頭套的枕頭摩擦（他絕對不會告訴任何人，自己莫名其妙要求Sammy更換被單，還請對方把Voldemort的原味枕頭套給他的時候，小精靈的眼神有多麼曖昧），他帶那個回學校，明明只是覺得聞到熟悉的味道會讓自己安心一些，可是卻搞得自己全身都熱呼呼的，彷彿感覺到那天男人握住他的手一起套弄的舒服，因此他移動了一下雙腿，毫不意外地感覺到私密處有種黏稠感。

 

少年無比慶幸自己有獨立的宿舍，免於被室友發現他的窘迫，他立刻衝進浴室裡脫掉睡褲，紅著臉把那些沾黏到四角褲的白色液體清洗掉，無倫他再怎麼遲鈍，也明白自己真的對Voldemort產生慾望了，而且脫離夢境的那一瞬間，他甚至還可惜自己太快醒來，還期待夢裡的他們能有更多的肉體接觸，可是如果真的要更深入，他又覺得那是一件很疼痛又可怕的事情———

 

 

_不行，不能再想了！_

 

 

滿腦都是亂七八糟畫面的Harry默默地從書包裡拿出水瓶，喝了一大口水降降這份燥熱感，深呼吸後淨空大腦，勉勉強強豎立一個不怎麼樣的Occlumency（鎖心術、大腦封閉術），好讓自己的臉部表情不要太扭曲，恢復剛才平淡的神情，他綠色眼眸剛盯著書本上的咒語，努力地讓單字進入他的大腦裡，但這都是徒勞，因為腦袋已經被蹦出來的思緒佔得滿滿的：

 

 

_今天就早點回宿舍好了，_

_才能有更多時間可以通話，_

_好想聽到對方的聲音啊……_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry自認為自己應該是史上最忙碌的學生（除了在學時期就在經營自己勢力的Voldemort），他現在每天都跟著Hermione閱讀許多課外讀物，上課也再也不敢打瞌睡，作業也都不再借鏡少女的，全都自己找資料完成，這一切就是為了能更接近Voldemort的高度，那怕每次的進步只有一點點，他想與對方在未來並肩而行。

 

除此之外，在越發困難的作業與精進自身而額外閱讀書籍的雙重壓榨之下，他還得忙著談戀愛呢。

 

晚上總是甜滋滋地與Voldemort聊一兩個小時，雖然對方偶爾才回應幾句，但那些簡單的對談總讓他充滿能量，而這份愛戀讓對方的身影三不五時會突然在上課的時候，竄進他的腦袋裡搗亂，惹得他因為想著對方而恍神錯過教授們的講解，不過他認為這樣甜蜜的負荷，令他感到快樂。

 

而他最喜歡的魁地奇，似乎也變成焦慮的來源了。以前總認為練習魁地奇是很疲憊，但也在運動中得到快樂與放鬆；可是他成為隊長之後，一切並不是這麼的簡單了，光是隊員選拔賽就超乎想像的頭痛。

 

今年報名魁地奇選拔賽的人數特別多，大概一半的Gryffindor都跑來了，當下他看著一年級同學緊張地攥著從學校倉庫裡挑出的幾把破破爛爛的舊掃帚，還有一群打扮得美美的女同學把這錯當成選美比賽，他就知道今年的選拔賽可能要進行一個上午。

 

三個小時後，終於選出了追球手（Chaser）三名，其中包含他很看好的Ginny，而他挑選的兩位擊球手（Beater）雖然不如Fred和George那麼出類拔萃，也還算讓人滿意。但在這種人數眾多的混亂場面，他的嗓子都啞了，因為報名的同學裡竟然還有別的學院的，他已經不知道大吼幾次：「不相干的人如果不趕快滾出選拔隊伍裡，我就對你們施惡咒。」

 

不過那樣的警告起不了甚麼威嚇，因為幾個Hufflepuff的同學被他用魔法摔到觀眾席上時，還嘰嘰咕咕地笑得直不起腰。

 

幸好守門員的選拔結果是還不錯的，容易怯場的Ron扛下了眾人的目光，接住了所有的發球，成功地獲得守門員的位置，當然他絕對不會提起他注意到Hermione對另一個參賽者使用混淆咒這件事，雖然少女的做法讓他出乎意料，但他確實不希望那個壞脾氣又自大的人進入球隊。

 

結束選拔賽之後，他們三人去了一趟海格的小屋。

 

由於功課繁重，沒日沒夜地練習無聲咒，Harry、Ron和Hermione一直沒能有時間去看望海格，對方已經不來教工餐桌吃飯了，這是一個不祥的預兆，而且有幾次他們在走廊裡或外面操場上遇到他，他竟然假裝沒看見他們，也沒聽見他們跟他打招呼，他們知道那個溫柔的混血巨人一定是很難過他們都沒有選他的保護神奇生物課。

 

在被海格拒於門外又強行進入小屋後，才從對方斗大的淚珠中得知阿辣哥（阿拉戈克）生病已久，可能在不久之後死去；雖然對八眼巨蛛沒有太多好感，但他們仍努力安慰海格，畢竟是從小照顧到大的朋友，在一起這麼長時間，如果快失去對方，一定會很感到難過。

 

混血巨人既為離別感到悲傷，同時又生氣他們沒有一個人選修他的課，於是三人解釋他們真的很喜歡他的教學方式，只是課堂都衝突，不得不放棄他的課程，雖然都有些言不由衷，還聲討起了曾給海格代過幾次課的教授，口徑一致地表示那位代課教授是個糟糕的老師。

 

幸好，當黃昏降臨，海格站在屋外對他們揮手告別時，他的情緒顯得和緩多了。

 

「噢…我餓壞了，快去禮堂吃晚餐吧。」小屋的門一關上，他們匆匆走在昏暗的、空無一人的場地上時，Harry便說道。剛才他在吃岩皮餅時，一顆牙齒不祥地嘎吧地響了一下，他便趕緊把餅放下收進口袋，他摸摸下顎說，「話說，今年選拔賽的時間真的比往年還長，報名的人數多得詭異。嗯……雖然來的人有一半不是很熟練騎掃帚......」

 

「說的沒錯！兄弟！今年報名的人數真的很多，我都緊張地快死了，梅林才知道今年魁地奇為什麼這麼受歡迎！」Ron心有餘悸地拍拍胸口，他那時候看到整個球場人山人海都快昏過去了。

 

「你們兩個傻瓜，受歡迎的不是魁地奇，而是Harry！」Hermione突然噗哧地笑了，拍拍黑髮少年的肩膀說道，「你從來沒像現在這樣讓人感興趣過，而且當你嚴肅地破口大罵的時候，不知道有多少人癡迷地望著你。」

 

「嘿！我只能說：很抱歉，我這個罪惡的男人已婚了喔。」Harry舉起左手，炫耀般地晃了晃鉑金色的戒指。

 

Harry的動作惹得摯友們抱著肚子大笑，Ron看著對方把手擺在臉旁，顯露出的自豪感，那正經的神情讓他不能自已地大笑：「哈哈！不，我不行了，兄弟！拜託你收斂你驕傲的表情，我笑得肚子好痛。」

 

「噢……真不知道會有多少的少男少女因此而心碎，Harry。」Hermione笑得都流出眼淚了，她能感覺到Harry是真的為此而快樂，對方不再猶豫困惑，也不在意旁人的目光了，這讓少女安心不少。

 

當他們嘻嘻哈哈地穿越城堡的大門，一個Ravenclaw的女同學，大概只有一二年級，小女生紅著臉向他們跑過來，遞出一張對折的紙條，然後支支吾吾的、聲音像蚊子一樣微小地說：「Potter學長，這……是校長給你……的。」

 

「謝謝你。」Harry禮貌地道謝後接過紙條，忍不住露出愉快的笑容，因為他知道Dumbledore教授終於有空跟他面談了。

 

「不、不會。」小女孩因為對方的笑容臉燒得更紅，急忙地跑開。

 

Ron看著逃走的女孩臉紅得像番茄，調侃地說：「嘖、嘖、難道是成為人夫，反而變得更有魅力嗎？」

 

「好了、Ron，別在戲弄Harry了。」Hermione無奈地笑了，捏了捏紅髮少年的手臂，她轉頭看向Harry說，「我想應該是教授終於有空能跟你談談格里莫廣場12號的事。」

 

黑髮少年打開了紙條，與摯友們分享，一串圈圈套圈圈的字體，上面簡單地寫著：

 

_Harry：_

_親愛的孩子，請來找我吧。_

_最近我很喜歡蟑螂串。_

                                     Dumbledore

 

「沒錯，教授要我去找他。」他興奮地回答。

 

「那你快去吧！我們在大禮堂等你的消息。」Ron拍拍兄弟的肩膀。

 

「好，待會見。」Harry說完就轉身往校長室的方向跑去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＊有部分劇情源自於原著第六集。

 


End file.
